A longed feeling
by chocolateisnice
Summary: Timmy has a miserable day, And Cosmo's there to cheer him up.  T for very slight hint of mild yaoi :D


Timmy Turner, 16 years old, was a pretty miserable kid. He was separated from his parents a few years back, and was living alone in an apartment with his fairies. He had to work to get his own money, but he doesn't spend them. He saves them unless there's something that he really needs in the future and can't wish for it.

"Boss, I'm going home." Timmy said as he left Wal-Mart to go to his home.

Well unfortunately for him, it suddenly started to rain.

"Screw this. It couldn't get any worse."

And then it did. A dog just came by and suddenly bit his arm for no reason. "Agh! Get lost!" he shouted, and the dog just scurried away. He looked at his arm, and it was bleeding. "Damn it." He walked slowly until he got to his apartment about 12 midnight.

He closed the door behind him, followed by a cloud of green smoke. It was his fairy, Cosmo.

"Hey, Timmy! What kept you so long? Rough day at school?"

"You can never imagine." He said, gripping his arm. Cosmo noticed the red stain on his school jacket.

"Timmy…are you okay? Your arm…"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm good. A freaking dog just bit me on my way here."

"Wow…must've been pretty deep…Oh, I know." Cosmo waved his wand and poofed up bandages and anti-infection medicine. Timmy was surprised at this, because Cosmo never did anything like that. Usually when he gets hurt, he just 'accidentally' makes it worse.

"Um…Cosmo? You're…wrapping my wounds. Isn't that usually supposed to be Wanda's job? Since she's more…reliable?" He asked, as Cosmo started to put the anti-infection.

"Wait, you mean that…you can't trust me?"

"Huh? Oh, no, of course I trust you! I trust you a hundred percent. It's just that, you never really do things like this…well, not that I know of."

"…I've seen Wanda do it a lot of times already. So I thought, 'maybe I should try it? Just to be useful for once.'"

Timmy kind of felt sorry for Cosmo.

"I see…"

As Cosmo finished wrapping up the wound, Timmy gave Cosmo a big bear hug. "Thanks, Cosmo."

Cosmo returned the hug. "No problem."

"By the way...where's Wanda?" He looked at the empty fishbowl, and no sign of his female fairy.

"Oh, she's over at Big Daddy's, to teach him how to take care of Poof. I don't know why she suddenly came there to do that, though...but oh well."

"Okay. Hey, you wanna get something to drink?"

"…sure."

**The next day.**

Pretty much the same thing happened, but Timmy was excused from work because of his arm. He was too happy.

Dismissal. Timmy threw a rock at Mr. Crocker, his homeroom teacher, and got detention again. But only for the whole day. Now he couldn't stop banging his head on the desk. He finally had lots of time to relax at his apartment, but he blew it off. School was over. He was sulking and slowly walked out of the campus. Until it started to rain. Again.

"Oh, damnit. God really hates me for sure." He muttered, and ,made his way slowly. Until he realized that he wasn't getting hit by the rain. He looked up, and saw his godparent holding an umbrella over him. He waved at him.

"…Cosmo?"

"…Hey, Timmy." He smiled.

"Um…what are you doing here?"

"Well, the clouds were getting dark, so I figured it'd rain. So I came here to give you an umbrella."

He paused and thought. Cosmo really did that for him? Maybe he wasn't stupid after all. He smiled to himself.

"Hey listen, Cosmo, thanks for the umbrella. I really appreciate you coming by and lending me one. I had another crappy day, anyway…"

"Well, you seemed to be out of work today."

"Yeah, now I kinda thank that dog. My boss excused me for the bloody arm thing."

"At least…but how were you out so late?"

"Detention. I threw a random rock at Crocker."

"Well…now you learned your lesson, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess…"

"Okay, then. Let's go home. I'll poof you back."

He waved his wand, but Timmy caught it.

"No. Let's go home together. The long way. Okay?"

"Hmmm…alright. But if you insist."

"It's alright. No one's around, so nobody can spot you."

"Okay."

And they walked home together, the long way. Halfway there, Timmy slowly reached for Cosmo's hand and slowly held it. Cosmo smiled and intertwined their fingers together. It felt warm and nice, The feeling Timmy wanted to feel for so long.

* * *

A/N: H-hello... *blushes* I'm new here, and I hope you like it. I happen to like this pairing a lot, I apologize though~ *sweatdrop* And also, it should be my only story in a while, I'm planning on making other stories or continuing this one. Please review or anything, and tell me how you feel about it, so I will know if I can continue or not. Thank you! *grins*


End file.
